


Come, Heel and Stay

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu's stupid dog showed up. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Story

They’re alerted to the dog’s presence the first time by Satsuki’s ear shattering scream and subsequent dash for the thing. Daiki’s seen it before. It’s the puppy Seirin drags around, the one Tetsu’s taking care of. How did it manage to get all the way from there to Touou is a mystery he can’t be bothered to solve. A quick text to Tetsu confirms that Seirin’s been looking for it all over. He arranges a meeting to deliver the thing. It gives him a legitimate excuse to skip practice and Tetsu treats him to burgers in exchange, so Daiki considers the whole thing a win and figures that’s it.

Except it happens again a week later. This time, Daiki swears the dog is waiting for him by the door to the gym, its fluffy tail wagging happily. Daiki grabs it by the neck and lifts it to his face but it just stares with too familiar eyes, undisturbed in his doggy happiness. Daiki calls Tetsu to tell him he’s got the dog, again, and Tetsu should get over there to get it cause he’s not delivering him this time. Tetsu sounds contrite as he agrees and promises to look after him better and that it won’t happen again. He shows up some time later and admonishes the dog before apologising for the bother. It’s pretty cute in a weird Tetsu way, so he lets them go without too much hassle.

It’s after a practice session he actually attended in full (he feels pretty good about that) that he discovers his gym bag moving suspiciously. Daiki sighs.

Sure enough, once he unzips it, a now familiar pair of ears poke out, followed by wide blue eyes and a wet black nose. How it even got in here is a mystery. Daiki scratches those ears without thinking and gets a pleased yap in return. Since he’s done for the day and has nothing better to do, he takes the dog back to Tetsu’s place. He hasn’t been there in forever, but even just spending a few minutes to dump the puppy and listen to Tetsu’s embarrassed thanks brings back memories of, if he’s honest with himself, happier times. He goes back home lost in old thoughts.

He’s wandering around the city aimlessly when he spots Nigou, he knows its name now, running toward him and barking excitedly, Tetsu and his weak stamina following far behind. He’s used to it by now, so he just crunches and pets the dog until Tetsu joins them, his breathing ragged. The winner of the Winter Cup, bested by a puppy. “Tetsu, your dog’s got a problem. Find out what it is and deal with it, fast.”

"Nigou is perfectly fine. He just likes Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, that’s what you call a problem. I don’t like your dog. It’s a shitty judge of character."

Tetsu kicks him in the shin. “What the hell was that for?!”

"I’m defending our honour. Liking Aomine-kun isn’t wrong."

"…What."

"You’re likable. When you want to be."

Oh fuck, he thinks he’s blushing. Hurray for dark skin that doesn’t show the flush on his cheeks, but fuck Tetsu’s ability to mess with him like no one else. “What are you even doing here anyway?” He’s aware he’s bad at changing the subject, but knowing Tetsu, he’ll roll with it.

"I’m taking Nigou on a walk."

"From where I’m standing, that dog is taking you on a walk."

Tetsu hits him again, and it’s so normal, so perfectly good to just banter with him like it’s nothing special.

"Aomine-kun should come with us."

"Hey, why should I?"

"You’re just walking around, aren’t you? You don’t have anything better to do."

He can’t really deny it. “Whatever.”

So he tags along, talks about everything and nothing with Tetsu while Nigou trots along, the very picture of canine happiness. Of course they somehow end up on a basket court, of course they sort of play but really Daiki just trashes Tetsu without trying, and of course they end up eating burgers and walking back home together.

Just before they part way, Tetsu puts a hand on his arm. “You could kiss me now.”

For a few seconds, there is only silence between Daiki’s ears. Then everything rushes in at once. “Why would I?!”

Tetsu isn’t impressed by his outburst. “It was a pretty good date.”

"It’s wasn’t a date! Why would it be a date? We used to do that all the time!… Oh."

"I even told Aomine-kun I liked him. You’re not being very quick."

Why are small stubborn idiots with no presence who suck at basket except when they really don’t his type? “You could have asked me out instead of… tricking me into a weird maybe-date.

Tetsu freezes. “I apologise if Aomine-kun feels tricked. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Shit. “Wait, that’s not what I meant.”

Tetsu frowns. “What did you mean then?”

Daiki pulls him gently toward him and presses their lips together, just a fleeting touch gone before they both knew it. “It meant that if you’d asked like a normal person, I’d have said yes.”

The damned dog chooses that moment to make its presence known by way of barks loud enough to disturb the whole neighbourhood. Tetsu has to take him back home, but not before scheduling their next date. It’s supposed to be in two weeks because of conflicting schedules, but Daiki fully expects an earlier meeting because of a certain meddling dog. He can’t say that he minds.


	2. Momoi POV

“AOMINE!”

Satsuki sighs. She had so hoped that Dai-chan and Wakamatsu-senpai would make up after Wakamatsu-senpai became the captain, or at least tolerate each other, but no, stupid Dai-chan can’t even do this much for her. What mess of his does she have to take care of now?

“AOMINE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE YOUR IDIOT DOG AWAY! IT’S BOTHERING THE FIRST YEARS.”

Really, Wakamatsu-senpai is exaggerating. The first years might be slightly distracted by the dog, trying to pet it when he’s not looking, but they mostly keep their mind on practice.

Dai-chan rises from where he’s napping. He started sleeping right in the gym during practice. He told Wakamatsu that that way he’s attending practice, so he shouldn’t complain. The rest of the team had to restrain Wakamatsu-senpai. Oh, Dai-chan.

Plus, there are advantages to the current situation. Dai-chan picks up Nigou, who licks his face in greetings, and Satsuki can see some members of the club melting. Nigou is cute enough to soften even Dai-chan’s image. Obviously, it looks like Tetsu-kun (Tetsu-kun!). The number of club members, especially the first years, cowering in fear of Dai-chan (really, being afraid of Dai-chan. so ridiculous.) has clearly decreased since Nigou has started showing up. Maybe they should buy their own dog. Oh yes, and make him wear a cute Touou uniform like Nigou’s! It could be a girl, and they could be friends, and it would give her an excuse to go see Tetsu-kun all the time!

Tetsu-kun. Satsuki knows that another reason why Dai-chan is getting along better with the rest of the team (who are not Wakamatsu-senpai) is because he’s happier, and thus less scary. He’d better be, after stealing her beloved Tetsu-kun from her! She’s going to hurt him so bad if he messes it up, he’ll see!

But Dai-chan is happy, and Tetsu-kun is happy, and that’s what’s important.

Nigou has found his way under Dai-chan’s jersey, its little head poking out from the neck, and she’s not the only one subtly taking pictures with her phone. It’s just so cute! She emails one to Tetsu-kun. He’ll appreciate it.

The both of them leave to meet Tetsu-kun, like they usually do after Nigou shows up, and Satsuki goes back to her duties. This team won’t manage itself.


End file.
